ABS-CBN Enjoys Double-Digit Lead Over GMA and IBC in National TV Ratings in July
Posted on August 3, 2018 by ABS-CBN More Filipinos nationwide turned to ABS-CBN for news and values-laden stories as it recorded an average audience share of 44%, or an eleven-point lead over GMA’s 33% and IBC’s 28%, according to data from Kantar Media. FPJ's Ang Probinsyano (Coco Martin), TV Patrol, Bagani (Makisig Morales, Liza Soberano, Enrique Gil, Matteo Guidicelli, Sofia Andres), Wansapanataym (Maymay Entrata, Edward Barber), MMK (Charo Santos-Concio), Your Face Sounds Familiar Kids (Billy Crawford, Ogie Alcasid, Sharon Cuneta, Gary Valenciano) The Kapamilya network ruled in both rural and urban homes, particularly in Metro Manila with an average audience share of 42%, compared to GMA’s 28% and IBC’s 23%. ABS-CBN likewise led in Total Luzon with 39% versus GMA’s 37% versus IBC’s 35%; in Total Visayas with 51%, compared to GMA’s 26% and IBC’s 23%; and in Total Mindanao with 53%, while GMA and IBC are only got 26% and 23%. Multinational audience measurement provider Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,610 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population. FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano (42.8%) kept its reign as the most watched program in July, followed by weekend program Your Face Sounds Familiar Kids (32.8%). Also part of the top 30 are TV Patrol (30.7%), Bagani (29.3%), MMK (28.6%), Wansapanataym (25.2%), Home Sweetie Home (23.5%), and Rated K (20.4%). Meanwhile, ABS-CBN also triumphed across all time blocks, particularly the primetime block as it garnered an average audience share of 47%, or 14-point lead against GMA’s 33% and IBC’s 29%. The primetime block is the most important time of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investments in to reach more consumers effectively. The Kapamilya network also led the morning block (6 AM to 12 NN) with an average audience share of 39% versus GMA’s 30% versus IBC’s 24%; the noontime block (12 NN to 3 PM) with 43%, compared to GMA’s 33% and IBC’s 30%; and the afternoon block (3 PM to 6 PM) with 42%, beating GMA’s 36% and IBC’s 23%. 'TABLE 10. TOP 10 MOST WATCHED REGULARLY AIRING PROGRAMS IN JULY 2018 IN NATIONAL URBAN AND RURAL HOMES (EXCLUDING SPECIALS)' #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 42.8% #''Merlyna'' (IBC) - 38.4% #''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (IBC) - 37,7% #''2018 PBA Commissioner's Cup Finals: San Miguel Beermen vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 36.9% #''2018 PBA Commissioner's Cup Finals: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 36.8% #''2018 PBA Commissioner's Cup Semifinals: Alaska Aces vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 36.6% #''2018 PBA Commissioner's Cup Semifinals: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters'' (IBC) - 36.5% #''2018 PBA Commissioner's Cup Semifinals: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters'' (IBC) - 36.3% #''2018 PBA Commissioner's Cup Semifinals: Alaska Aces vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 36.2% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 35.7% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 35.1% #''Iskul Bukol'' (IBC) - 34.4% #''2018 PBA Commissioner's Cup Quarterfinals: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Alaska Aces'' (IBC) - 33.8% #''2018 PBA Commissioner's Cup: San Miguel Beermen vs. Magnolia Hotshots'' (IBC) - 33.7% #''2018 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Magnolia Hotshots vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 33.1% #''Your Face Sounds Familiar Kids'' (ABS-CBN) - 32.8% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.7% #''Bagani'' (ABS-CBN) - 29.3% #''MMK'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.6% #''Tasya Fantasya'' (IBC) - 28.3% #''Bida si Raval'' (IBC) - 27.7% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 26.7% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 25.2% #''Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho'' (GMA) / Kapantay ay Langit (IBC) - 24.7% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 23.9% #''Home Sweetie Home'' (ABS-CBN) - 23.5% #''DMZ TV Non-Stop'' (IBC) - 22.7% #''Rated K'' (ABS-CBN) / T.O.D.A.S. (IBC) - 20.4% #''24 Oras'' (GMA) - 20.3% #''Dingdong n' Lani'' (IBC) - 20.1%